a nejiten christmas!
by nejixwubbsxtenten
Summary: what happens at a hyuga christmas party? is that a mistletoe? ohhmy! [nejiten] neji x tenten!there may be other pairings as well!


**yaaay!**

**second story**

**about nejiten!**

**anyway!**

**haha**

**story time!**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

It was a snowy day in Kanoha.Yep! You know what that means!! Christmas time! Yes, Christmas was in two days, and there happened to be a hyuga Christmass party! And guess what? _Everyone _was invited... well all of the ninja! Tenten was the first to find out.

" burrrr" tenten shivered

"God I hate winter! Its so dang cold!" she was walking to her mailbox, got her mail, than ran inside.

"bills...bills...bills...invintation...bills... bil- wait what?" tenten quikly grabbed the letter. Yep, it was an invintation. but not only an invintation.. An invintation to the hyuga Christmas party. she eagerly opened it.

_Dear Tenten,_

_You are invited to the yearly hyuga Christmas party. This is not a realy fancy party, but just some time to spend with your friends. You can bring a present for anyone you would like. It is a sleep over, so make sure to bring some pajamas and a sleeping bag. We will be opening presents in the morning at 7:00 a.m. I hope you can attend. Please behave._

_yours truly,_

_Hyuga Hinata_

tenten smiled on the inside, but let out a long sigh remembering the last hyuga christmas party, everything went crazy.

"I hope they will have everything in control this time" tenten smirked and walked inside, and packed for the day tomarrow. She still had training with neji. _Neji_... she smiled, than frowned, he wasnt at the last party.. He had a mission. _He _was the only thing she looked forward to at training... at first he was a team mate, than a friend, and now he was more... well atleast more to _her._ she didnt like hima t first, allways stoic, she then figuired out that those are the things that she like about him.. She liked Neji being Neji.

before she new it she was driftiong off to sleep.

She woke up looking at her clock... 6:30. Thats when she allways woke up. So she just did here daily morning routine ttok a shower got dressed, brushed her teeth at cereal, and bye now it was seven, she was sapposed to be there at 7:15 everyday.

On her way out she caught a glimps at the picture of her parents, she was inbetween them with a really big smile her parents were also smiling. She loved that picture... She missed her parents, after they died on a mission, she became a kunoichi. She didnt want to dissapoint them. she was now frowning. She had no family...untill her team came, she loved them, she would die for them. She has friends to fight for now. A reason to live. Now she found herself smiling.

She walked out, only to find Neji waiting for her. He had his fist raised like he was about to knock on the door.

... silence...

"yes?" tenten asked kind of inpatient

"i cant go to training"he said flatly

"umm...why?" tenten had a look of confusion on her face

" I have to help Hinata-san prepare the party... theres so much to do i have to cut out of training" he said it like it was the simplist thing

tenten sighed, now what would she do, than she had an idea, neji was now heading down the stairs.

"Neji!!! Wait!!!" tenten yelled

"what is it?" he asked

"i will help you and Hinata-san"she said smiling

neji kind of stood there for a while, he looked like he was thinking

"As you wish, bring your things you will just stay there until the party starts"he said

she smiled warmly , the smile he grew to love. He couldnt help it. One of her smiles can brighten a day... She ran out with a small sleeping bag, and a backpack that carried all her items.

"Lets go" she walked up to him and they started walking.

she would shiver every now and again. He could tell she was trying not too. tenten was freezing looking down at her shoes as she walked, snow was everywear.Neji could here her murmer something, all he heard was cold winter and stupid in the sentence. He smirked.tenten saw that and stuck her tounge at him, wich made his smirk even bigger. She just turned her head and blushed slightly.Untill she felt something lightly touch her arm, she jumped in suprise, and turned to glare at the hyuga but found something else, he was holding his jacket out to her.

"Its ok Neji im al-"

"take it... i dont want you to get sick"he said cooly

she just smiled warmly and greatfully took it. she calmed down after that. they both were both silent the rest of the way but they were still enjoying eachothers company... than they finally got there. they walked in to find Hinata hanging som confetti stuff.

"t-tenten..w-why are you-"

"she had nothing else to do" neji replied

"i just thought you might want some help."tenten said in a less colder way, Hinata smiled

"th-thank you Tenten-san" She said still smiling

than they got to work

untill..

"tenten"

"ACK! Neji! dont scare me!! i will fall off this ladder!"tenten screamed

"what are you doing?"

"ummm... im hanging up a mistletoe!!" tenten said cheerfully

"whats that?"

"are.. y-you serious?" tenten asked trying not to laugh

"no"

tenten took a deep breath

"mistletoes.. umm.. lets see... well when you get cought under one with someone... of the opposite sex... you will have to kiss them!!!" she said trying to explain it the best she could

"why?" he asked confused

"just for fun!!!" she said cheerfully

"ohh" he turned away so she could not se the slight blush on his face.

"well other than that we are done!" she said looking away pleased with the work they did

not to mention the huge christmas tree right in the middle of the big room. it was decorated wildly, but very beautiful.

then tentens eyes widened very wide and put her hands on her head and started pacing

"tente-"

"N-NO!!! CRAP!!!" tenten screamed and looked at the time 2 hours untill the party

"NEJI!!!"she screamed

"what?!?!" neji got cought suprised

"I HADNT BOUGHT ANY PRESENTS YET!!!!"she screamed

neji was in thought.. and then shrugged

"me either.."he didnt look liked he cared very much

"than we will go shopping before it is too late!!"tenten screamed

"...hn"

"great lets go!!!"tenten yet again screamed

"hn?" but before he knew it he was being dragged threw the streets in the direction to the mall

great...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**yay!**

**haha not done yet!**

**i still got a chapter or two to go!**

**please review!**

**and dont ask why im making a Christmas story in the middle of summer**

_**REVIEW!!!!!!!**_


End file.
